Brand new Spiderman
by The Dark Knight 55
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM Marvel Universe Prologue: It was a dark night in NYC . Swinging around and watching over the city , Peter Parker aka Spiderman , was bored .
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM Marvel Universe

Prologue:

It was a dark night in NYC . Swinging around and watching over the city , Peter Parker aka Spiderman , was bored .

Peter: Oh man another boring night . Nothing happened in the last 2 weeks . Its like all the villains are in a vacation or something .

Peter had no idea about what will happen in a short time . He had no idea about the evil who was planning his death and his friends death . Peter Parker's world was about to end ; FOREVER .

Only one hero , the most awesome ,fantastic , spectacular , ultimate, amazing ….. blah blah …. Hero ever existed in the universe (or multi-galaxy or something ) , could save the world we (actually not we ) know. That hero , is our new Simbiote Spiderman ( Its one of my created characters . You can read his bio at the end of the prologue . He is going to be the main character. Peter is his sidekick )Our Hero is going to save our world ,but he well need help to save the world .

This is going to be the gratest adventure we had . Wish Luck to our heroes , even if someone is probably going to die . See you next time .

Neon-Spiderman : -real name: Timy Philips

-ocupation: Student

-age: 19

-history: One of the famous thefts in one world . he stoled Stark's repolsours and the Symbiote (the life form NASA discovered on the moon) ,but the symbiote was loyal and quickly assembled with Stark's biggest invention , and created the perfect Neon-Spiderman . The suit was able to heal the body and regenerate the meat after explotions ,or if he was cut or very bad damaged . The Neon-Spiderman stoled a guverment portal gun . He traveled in a world where he could restart his life like a superhero .

-abilites: All the abilities of Spiderman + deadpool's healing factor + Iron man's repulsors+ The best ninja skills in the world


	2. Chapter 2 : Captured (part 1)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE **

**Chaper 1 :** **Captured (part 1)**

**? : So , how is the plan working Octavius?**

**Doc Ock : Verry good Doom , the Avengers will arrive in 5 minutes.**

**Doctor Doom: And what about your dear Spiderman?**

**Doc Ock : Don't worry , he will try to save the Avengers . You know how stupid he can be.**

**Doctor Doom : I hope this plan will work , or you will pay with your life . Now where is Carnage?**

**Doc Ock : He will be ready soon , my lord .**

**(In the ship of the avengers)-It is like the one from avengers assemble (the cartoon show)**

**Captain America : Stark , live the ship here , we have to jump in doom's yard .**

**Hawkeye: Don't you think it is to easy? I mean , where are the doombots and the defense stuff?**

**Iron man : Doom is planning something . Be carefull . **

**After jumping in Doom's yard, Tony quickly figured out Doom planed something with no doubt . No doombots or rockets ,lasers or anything . There was something going on , but what?**

**Iron man: This is not good , too quiet**

**Apering from a balcony of the mansion , Doom started laughing. The plan worked perfect . The avengers could not escape .**

**Doom: You fools , you felt for it , now I will have my revenge on you all ! said Doom and pressed a button on a remote . Some lasers apered in each corner of the yard . The Avengers was electrocuted . The lasers knoced them cold . The victory , was Doom's this time .**


	3. Chapter 3 : Captured (part 2)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 2 : Captured (part 2)

Spiderman was again swinging in the city .

Spidey(Very bored ): OMG what is this it has been 2 months ! 2 months without any criminal , not even a simple bank robbery or something . PLZ GOD GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!

5 seconds later , there were police cars around a building , and a helicopter which spotted CARNAGE on the building .

Spidey( Pleased ): FINALLY! Said Spiderman and quickly jumped on the rooftop Carnage was on .

Spidey( excited ): Alright you dirt bag , come here and fight me!

Carnage: AHHAHAHDHDHSHAHHA! ( he is just fucking screaming and stuff) ahshdfisf;osdHFOpe;shfo;esho!EDLL ##$ LOL

Carnage jumped on Spiderman and punched him in the FACE . Spiderman thrown Carnage away by kicking him with his legs . Spidey jumped and delivered a knee in Carnage's face . Carnage transformed his arm into a blade and put a BIG SCAR on Spiderman's chest . Peter felt to the ground . Carnage Kicked him in the head , grabbed him , and thrown him off of the building . Peter quickly used his webs to get back on the building . After a flying kick , a hard punch in the face and a knee in the stomach , Peter thought he defeated Carnage ; but, the monster quickly sent an uppercut in Peter's face . Carnage jumped on Peter , grabbed his neck , and tried to choke him. Peter was feeling a little dizzy, but he quickly punched Carnage in the face then grabbed him and thrown him to the ground. Carnage went back on his feet only to be putted down again when Peter's knee collapsed with his stomach.

Spiderman: Ah does that means I won ?

Than Carnage quickly delivered a punch in Peter's left ribs , and a knee in his head . Spiderman was on his knees , when Carnage quickly transformed his hand into a hammer with a lot of spikes , and punched Peter , knocking him out cold . Carnage used a device to contact Octavius and tell him that Spiderman was now captured to . He quickly swung away so the police won't try to take him down .

( Back at Doom's Castle )

Doctor Doom : Now that Spiderman and the Avengers are in captivity . I will begin part 3 of my plan . MOAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! HA !

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I am truly sorry if U think my stories are too short , but Don't worry I will try to make them bigger . Leave your comments bellow and tell me what you think . If u just hate my stories or other stuff like that , then tell me what u wanna read . I'm open-minded and you can suggest your ideas .


	4. Chapter 4 : Rescue (part 1)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE**

**Chapter 4 : Rescue (part 1)**

**Our Neon- Spiderman was swinging trough the city . He was on his way to Parker's apartment to see what he could found . Neon –Spiderman dived near the window . The window was opened so he could get in . He ran in the bathroom to see if he can find the suit , but of course he couldn't**

**Neon-Spidey : Ah what was I thinking!? Of course the suit is not here . They got Spiderman not Parker! I'm so dumb sometimes .**

**Neon-Spidey quickly ran to the window he jumped out and went to his house . He made a list :**

**Neon- Spiderman : They got Peter , they got the avengers , hmm the X-men are too far and The Fantastic Four are exploring other dimensions so who the fuck should I contact now!?**

**Neon-Symbiote( with a smile on his …. Mask? Well they are talking in Timi's head so… whatever ) : Well I think I know one more person who can help .**

**Timi : And that is?**

**Symbiote(almost laughing ) : Well it is a SHE you know platinum hair , black and white outfit . Does this ring a bell?**

**Timi( starting to be nervous ) : Don't even say that name!**

**Symbiote : Black cat**

**Timi( Nervous ) : NO .**

**Symbiote : yes**

**Timi : no**

**Symbiote : yes**

**Timi : NO!**

**Symbiote : Why? She is hot . And I know you always had something for her ….**

**Timi ( Extremely NERVOUS ) : FUCK YOU ! I Never had something for her! YOU DID!**

**Symbiote : OH COME ON! You like her a little …. I know that!**

**Timi ( EVEN MORE NERVOUS AND READY TO BLOW UP ) : FUCK YOU! I TOLD YOU I NEVER HAD SOMETHING FOR HER ! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DREAMS!**

**Symbiote : ( begging like a baby ) : PLZ , one mission , only one I promise .**

**Timi ( Nervous ) : Ok ! We will do it , but SCREW YOU**

**Symbiote(Trying very hard not to laugh ) : Yeah , yeah …**

**Timi ( finally calm ) : Ok , but before contacting her , we have to get some stuff .**

**Symbiote ( sarcastic ) : Well , you are the brains , ( no more sarcasm ) oh wait , I am the brain ! I know more stuff about this planet then you do , and you live on it . And I got the healing factor too , oh and I gave you more strength , but no , no one cares about ME , everyone cares about you and thinks you are the hero ! I AM AS GOOD AS YOU! MAYBE BETTER .**

**Timi ( Nervous again ) : Dude , FUCK YOU , and this time I'm serious ! Now let's go and grab that stuff. **

**( 11:30 PM – A warehouse in the middle of nowhere )**

**Timi was trying to crawl on the rooftop so then he can break the glass and get in . He saw 5 armed mercenaries down there **

**Mercenary NR. 1 (suspicious) : Hmm ..**

**Mercenary Nr.2 : What is it ?**

**Mercenary Nr.1 : Ah nothing , I just thought I heard something on the rooftop . **

**Mercenary Nr.5—The boss : Stop fooling around ! We have to protect this C4's . If anyone takes them , than Shocker is gonna kill us . **

**Timi Broke the glass and jumped on one of the armed man . He grabbed his neck , and chock-killed him . Timi then ran to the 2****nd**** mercenary and punched him in the stomach , making him fall to the ground . He then web-swing-kicked a mercenary sending him into a wall . Timi ran to the wall , evading all the bullets . He jumped on the wall , and then back-flipped in the air , landing into a perfect kick with both his legs in one mercenary's chest. Timi then ran to the last mercenary who was actually the boss . Neon-Spiderman interrogated him : **

**Timi ( YELLING LIKE BATMAN ) : WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?#$)%***

**Mercenary (scared like shit by Timi ) : Shocker , it is a guy called Shocker ! Please don't hurt me!**

**Timi punched him in the face . He ran at the box the C4s were in . He grabbed the box and swung away. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Rescue ( part 2 )

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 5 : Rescue (part 2)

Our Neon-Spiderman swinging with a lighting speed trough the city , was about to reach Felicia Hardy's apartment .

Neon –Spiderman: Remember , you made me do it!

Symbiote : Yeah yeah .

Neon-Spiderman ( in his mind , very scared about what is going to happen next ) : Alright , here we go .

He jumped IN the apartment . Felicia was probably jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Peter . He searched the wardrobe and the suit was missing so that means she WAS jumping from rooftop to rooftop . Spiderman tried to find something in the apartment , that could help in Peter's rescue . A moment , a leg kick in the chest , have thrown Timi in the wall . Black cat than saw his spider symbol so she hugged him , thinking that he is Peter . Timi pushed her and told her who he was , and that he was the new super hero in town , and he was trying to find Peter to . Timi told Felicia that he is coming from another dimension and he was a silent robber like her and that he wanted a new life , so he stoled the repoulsours and the symbiote , and then he went to this dimension . After the "story", they went to see if they could find anything about Peter's disappear . Felicia took Neon-Spiderman to a dark alley . They planned to hide in the shadows , until some drug dealers will show at midnight , to sell drugs and get rich . Felicia had a lot of contacts , she always knew where and when to find some asses to kick .

(12:00 PM – An unknown dark alley )

That drug dealers arrived . Felicia quickly jumped and kicked one of them in the head , knocking him out. Neon-Spiderman used his repolsors to blow up the van . The smoke made the thugs not able to see , so Timi had the chance to take down all the remaining ones . His knee collapsed with one guy's face sending him to sleep , he grabbed the man and thrown him into other 2 , knocking them out . He jumped on a man , grabbed his head with the both legs , and throwing him into the wall , completely BROKED his face . The last man was trying to shot Timi , but he couldn't see him so Timi jumped on him and repetatly hitted him in the face until there was blood all over the corpse . Felicia interrogated one of the man who was still able to talk . She and Timi , quickly lived New York , and went to save Peter and the avengers in Lasvenia .

Timi( leader) : We need a plan ; if it helps , my Symbiote can make me invisible , so I might be able to get in the castle and deactivate the defense systems . Then you plant the bomb at the wall near the prison . You free everyone and then I will meet you in the yard ,where the ship of the avengers will be ready to get us out of there . got it?

Felicia(a little surprised by Timi's boss attitude ) : Sure , and thanks for the help .

Timi (Happy he could help) : No problem , that's what I do. Know let's start the rescue mission .


	6. Chapter 6 : Rescue (part 3)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 6 : Rescue (part 3)

Neon-Spiderman went invisible . He went to the front door of the mansion but he couldn't get in because there were 2 Doombots at the door . Timi grabbed a stone and throwed it into one Doombot's head . The Doombot went after him to see what actually happened . Timi destroyed the robot ,but silently so the guards won't try anything stupid . Timi left the robot in one piece and , because he was still invisible , he used the robot as a doll , and that is how he entered the mansion . Neon-Spiderman went to the computer room . He destroyed the robots who were responsible with the defense systems. After that , he deactivated the defense systems . He contacted Felicia :

Timi : The defense systems are down , plant that C4 .

Felicia(sarcastic) : Roger captain

Black cat went to the side of the mansion where there was the prison . She planted the bomb , then she went to safe distance and activated it . The wall blew up and cat went in to eliberate the prisoners . She searched for Peter . She saw him in the corner , in a cage . She quickly opened it and hugged Peter . Then they searched together for the Avengers . After everyone was free , the "prisoners" lead by Felicia went in the yard , to get in the ship and escape . In the yard , they found Timi fighting Carnage , Doc Ock and Doom . He tried to defense himself from all their attacks but they were striking in the same time , like a team . Hulk and Thor jumped on Doctor Octopus while Captain America and Iron man were fighting Doctor Doom . Doc Ock tried to hit Hulk with 2 of his tentacules , but hulk grabbed them and throwed him to the ground . Thor hitted him in the face with his hammer , then hulk smashed him with both his fists . Doctor Doom was using his beams to shot Ironman and Captain America . Cap throwed his shield in Doom's face and Iron man used his unibeam to throw the madman into a wall . Carnage was trying to kill Spiderman with his blades (transformed hands) . Peter punched Carnage and sent him into a bush . Peter thinked he won but Carnage jumped aiming both his blades for Peter's chest ,but Timi quickly pushed Peter away , so Carnage striked him . Neon-Spiderman falled to the ground , Felicia ran to him and grabbed his head while Peter sent Carnage flying into a wall ( KO ) . Timi's symbiote regenerated the meat (u know , this symbiote can do what Deadpool's healing factor can do ) , so Timi woke up in Felicia's hands . Peter quickly ran to them

Peter(scared ) : You ok ?

Timi ( trying very hard not to groan in PAIN ): Yeah I'm fine , just get in the ship ! Quick !

They all ran in the ship . In a short time , they arrived at the Avengers Tower . Timi quickly made new friends there , then he , Peter and Felicia went to his house . They talked about their partnership . After that , Peter and Felicia went to their apartments . Timi now had new friends , new enemies , but the best , now ,he was a SUPER HERO . ( a cool one )

Author's note : Ok so this was all kinda the prologue . Next chapters , Timi is joining his friends in dangerous adventures . But why would he be scared? He is invincible right? Well, we will see about that…..


	7. Chapter 7 : A little shock

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERE

Chapter 7 : A little shock

Neon –Spiderman was again swinging in the city , but this time , he was leading the way for Peter and Felicia .

Timi ( very serious and detailed ) : So when I went for that C4's , I had to defeat some mercenaries that were saying something about their boss .

Peter : And …. Who is that boss ?

Timi ( irritated of Peter interrupting him ) : Let me finish! They were talking about Shocker .

Felicia ( not believing Timi ) : Shocker? I tought he died when me and Peter fooled him to destroy the building we were fighting in .

Timi : Wait , my visors are connected to a computer at my home . I am breaking the codes from the Police database . Hmmm

Felicia : What? Have you found anything ?

Timi : Well , it says here that Shocker is alive . It seems like I was right .

Peter : So … where is the base located at ?

Timi ( irritated of what he was about to say ): well …. Kinda in the middle of nowhere .

Peter ( not understanding ) : What ? But you said you were there before . This makes no sense !

Timi : Well the base is in the middle of nowhere , I mean there is nothing around it , no buildings , no roads , nothing .

Felicia : Than how have you reached it ? I mean you are traveling by web-swinging right?

Timi : Well , usually , I do , but you have to know that I got a Bugati in my garage .

Peter : WHAT!? You , got a Bugati ? I don't think so .

Timi : Shut up you idiot .

Felicia : So you think we should use a car ?

Timi : No , no ! We will wait for them in the city . They got an abandoned factory as the main base .

Soon , the 3 heroes arrived at the factory . Timi spoted a vent . They used It to get in . Inside , there were 10 mercenaries , and Shocker .

Shocker : You 2 , get that boxes in the weaponry room . You over there , guard the main door , and you over there , you will guard the back door . Understood?

Mercenaries ( all of them in the same time ) : Yes boss!

Neon-Spiderman quickly jumped out of the vent , he ran to shocker while Peter and Felicia were heading for the mercenaries . Peter kicked one of the mercenaries in the gut and then , punched him in the chin , sending him in the air . Felicia kicked one of them in the head , then quickly rolled over his back , grabbing his neck and breaking it . Peter trapped other 2 mercenaries in his webs , while Felicia was using her claws to slice their weapons . Felicia jumped in the air and kicked one of the mercenaries in the chest with both her legs. Peter grabbed one of the guys and throwed him into other 2 guys . Felicia then kicked one of them in the face , with her knee , and then back-flipped so the last guys won't be able to shot her . In that moment , Peter punched the last guy in the stomach , and then kicked him in the head . All the 10 mercenaries were K.O . Timi was trying to avoid Shocker's beams by jumping and flipping . Timi finally started approaching Shocker . He jumped in the air and kicked Shocker in the chest , with his leg . Shocker falled to the ground and Timi jumped on him . Timi punched him in the face , and punched him again and again and again , till Shocker's visor broke . Shocker blasted Timi with both his beams . Timi was lying on the ground . Shocker ran to him , so he can finish the black and blue hero , but Timi shuted web into Shocker's gloves . The gloves exploded , tarring apart the hole factory . Timi woke up in that mess . He saw Shocker somewhere in a corner , probably dead . He looked around for Peter and Felicia . He saw Peter trying to eliberate Felicia from some bricks and other stuff . Timi ran to them . He helped Peter eliberate Felicia .

Timi ( hard breathing ) : Ah , you all ok?

Felicia : yeah , ah … let's search for shocker

Timi : He is over there .

Peter ( not seeing Shocker ) : What are you talking about ? Noone is there .

Timi ( turning back to see if what Peter said was true ) : Huh ? He disappeared ! He was right THERE! SHIT !

Felicia : Don't worry , we will get him one day .

Peter : Probably years later , because he might have some broken bones . And by "some" , I mean all of them .

Timi : Yeah . We won't encounter him soon . That's for sure .

Felicia : So , now that we are partners , I think we will need a base .

Timi : Sure , I will find one . But one condition , I am the leader

Felicia : Ok , I don't care who is the leader

Peter : NO! I should be the leader , I—( but Peter have been interrupted by Timi)

Timi : Hey , I should be the leader because I am the smartest one , and I got like your powers , Felicia's powers , Deadpool's powers and Iron Man's powers . And I got better tech , like for example the visors are connected with the computer I got home . And I am the single hacker in the team . And the most stealthy one , so I am the leader . And I got the symbiote to , while you got some pajamas and webs .

Peter (angry): Hey I got abilities to!

Felicia( trying to stop the boys before they would start a fight ) : Well I vote Timi , and because you 2 are voting for yourselfs , it means Timi got 2 points while you got only 1 , Peter .

Peter (angry) : FINE ! you are the leader .

Timi : Thanks , and know for the base . Meet me at Oscorp , the block of flats on right .

Timi then swinged away .


	8. Chapter 8: New base

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 8 : The Base

Felicia and Peter were swinging in the night .

Felicia ( trying to make conversation ) : So … any plans for today ?

Peter : Actually yes . Timi called . He told me to take you and come to this address .

Felicia ( surprised ) : Well , isn't this his house ?

Peter ( suspicious ) : I guess so .

Peter and Felicia landed on the roof . They went to a window that Timi probably opened . They were now in the …. Living room !?

Peter : Let's just wait here . He is probably in the kitchen or upstairs

Then , Timi just appeared in the room . It seems he was in the basement.

Timi : I am right here . Come with me in the basement . I have to show you something .

Peter and Felicia followed Timi in the basement . It was dark , but very clean . No spider webs , no ancient stuff that none uses ; everything was clean . The three superheroes reached a metal door with blue lights . The door had an eye scanner so only Timi , Peter and Felicia can get in ; and Onyx , if needed. Timi used the scanner to scan his right eye . The door opened . Then , a computer voice said :

Computer : Welcome back master Tim .

Timi ( with a serious expression , but still almost smiling ) : Hello Cronos . I got some friends here , the ones I was telling you about . Please make them a tour of the base .

Felicia (surprised ) : Wow . Timi , when you said base , I was expecting something like a room with some tables and a computer , but not ….. this .

Timi (pleased to hear that ) : Thanks for the compliments . I am good at the " tech " stuff . I herd Peter got some skills in the lab to .

Peter ( a little embarrassed ) : Well …. I now some stuff , but not that much.

Cronos the computer : Let's begin the tour . There , as you can see , we have a digital training console . It will create a Digital Fighter controlled by me . This is how you can train . It will help you perform your skills in fight . It can also create an " arena " . It can also create "parkour" platforms and other .

Here , we got the weapon gallery . We got all the weapons that Master Tim have created or stolen from criminals and other so called " bad guys " . We even have some performed web-shoters for Peter. The web will be more powerful and hard to cut. For Felicia , we have some new adamantium claws . They can cut trough anything. We got different guns and swords or knives . In this corner , we have the "relaxing" area . This area is equipped with a sofa , an extra large Tv and a mini-fridge with fresh drinks and these so called "sandwiches" . Here , we got the computer area . In this area I spend most of my time , helping master Tim with my expertise . The tour ends here. Thank you .

With that , Cronos finally ended his boring tour and went back at doing boring science stuff .

Peter : Well , that is a nice computer . What's next?

Timi ( not sure what to say ) : Well …. I guess now … we rest or something ?

Felicia (bored ) : I rested the hole day . I want some action .

Timi (finally having an idea ) : Well than why don't you use the training console ? It will simulate a crime and you will have to stop it .

Felicia ( decided ) : Good idea . I'm going right now to try it .

Peter ( heading to the "resting" area ) : Is the Tv working? Cuz I herd there is a football mach tonight .

Timi : Yeah , it's working. Turn it on , let's watch that mach , I am too tired to work any more .

(8:00 am – Timi's ultra secured base )

Timi just woke up . Peter was lying on the sofa next to him . He was still sleeping . Timi left Peter and went upstairs. He found Felicia in the living room , on an armchair reading a newspaper . 

Felicia : Morning Tim . Peter is still down ?

Timi : Yeah . He is still sleeping . I am gonna cook something for breakfast . You go and wake up Peter .

Felicia : Sure .

Author's Note :- so first of all , Cronos looks like the batcomputer .

-we will soon have a part where everything about Felicia and Timi : what really happened between the 2 of them .

- I am not so sure when I am gonna start my Deadpool story so let me know when to start it . That was it for today . Thx for reading guys and see ya next week on Friday .


	9. Chapter 9: Traveling(part 1)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 9 : Traveling ( part 1 )

Felicia and Peter were watching Tv in Timi's living room .

Felicia (trying to make conversation ) : Ah …. I am so bored .

Peter ( soooooo soooo F***ing bored ) : Yeah , me to .

Then , they herd weird noises coming from the basement . Metal noises and other Piu-Piu laser stuff .

Peter (trying not to show Felicia how scared he was ) : What is that noise ?

Felicia ( not scared at all ) : Well , Timi said he got stuff to repair .

Peter ( after he calmed down ) : Oh . I thought he is patrolling .

Felicia : No , patrols are boring . Nothing ever happens , and if it does , Timi got the computer to tell him.

Peter ( suspicious ) : Let's go check his work .

They went down in the basement , they used the eye scanner to open the door from the base , and they went in . Timi was apparently working on his Time-Dimension traveler .

Felicia : What is that ?

Timi (not very sure what Felicia asked cuz he was trying not to cut his fingers with the laser ) : A Time-Dimension traveler . It is a device that can transport max 3 persons anywhere in Time or in other Dimensions .

Felicia ( planning something ) : I.. In time?

Timi ( suspicious about Felicia's voice ) : Yes , I just said that .

Felicia then went up in her bedroom . **( Author's note : yeah , Timi's house is a** **giant mansion so** **Felicia and Peter got their own rooms )**

She was thinking at what Timi said : **Time Traveler ** . She was thinking that she might be able to get back in time and save her father and mother from dying . But , of course she had no idea what changing past could do to the future . Felicia waited till midnight . Timi was in the lab , sleeping on the sofa , while Peter was in his room . Felicia approached the device . She picked it up . After setting the coordinates , she only had to press a simple blue button . Then , Timi woke up . He saw Felicia with the device and he understood that she was going to save her parents . The symbiote quickly jumped on Timi , forming the suit . Timi approached Felicia stealthy . When he was at a perfect distance , he grabbed the device . Felicia was trying not to let Timi take the device. They pressed different buttons and messed up the coordinates . Finally , after fighting on that device , Felicia finally pressed the Go button . They were transported somewhere in New York , on a building . The device was destroyed . Both Felicia and Timi were knocked out . Timi opened his eyes . He saw the device destroyed . He searched for Felicia . He saw her somewhere near the ledge . He ran to her and woke her up . Felicia was very angry , but Timi was even angrier . They both yelled to eachoder about 1 hour

Timi ( very furious ) : What was in your mind!? ?$?%^$

Felicia (very furious to ) : I was TRYING to save my parents you idiot!

Timi ( extremely furious ) : FELICIA NO! IF YOU CHANGE ANYTHING IN THE PAST , THE HOLE FUTHUER COULD CHANGE IN SOMETHING VERY BAD! EVEN A LITTLE CHANGING IN THE PAST CAN CREATE AN APOCALYPSE !

Felicia ( a little scared now that she understood why was Timi so angry ) : Timi … ah I .. I am sorry , I didn't know …

Timi ( starting to calm down to ) : Ah … It's ok , you didn't know . I understand you ….. once ….. I saved someone important to me and ….. the future was pretty messed up so I had to go back in time and stop me from doing it . Now that we are ok , let's figure out where we are . Oh and sorry …. for yelling to you.

Felicia ( happy that they were ok now ) : No problem , it was my fault . Now , where the heck are we?

Timi quickly started looking around. He recognized the place . He was horrified . He quickly went to the Traveling device . He picked it up and he show the coordinates. He stared at the coordinates …. He was right , his biggest nightmare , have become real . Timi felt on his knees . He couldn't belive that. His life , was terminated forever .

**Author's Note : Soooo ; yeah , I know what you think : What is Timi's problem?**

**Well , this is the idea , SUSPANSE . And don't worry , I will explain everything in the next chapter . See ya next Friday . Bye **


	10. Chapter 10: Traveling (part 2)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 10 : Traveling (part 2)

Felicia quickly ran to Timi . She grabbed his head with her hand . Timi didn't want to look at her but Felicia forced him to .

Felicia ( scared of Timi's actions ) : Timi … what's wrong?

Timi ( trying to calm down , with a low voice ) : It… this place ….

Felicia ( suspicious of what could have been so scary for Timi ) : Yes ? Tell me ; it is ok . Calm down

Timi ( with finally enough courage to speak ) : This dimension , is the place I lived in until I used that device stoled from Stark , this dimension's Stark.

Felicia ( not understanding why is Timi so freaked out if this is his home ) : Timi , what happened ? What really happened .

Timi ( trying to hide the truth ) : I told you . I just found this symbiote , stolled stuff from Stark and th—

Felicia ( yelling to Timi ) : STOP IT ! You already told me that ! What happened here ?!

Timi ( scared ) : I … I can't tell you .

Felicia ( angry) : I thought we are friends !

Timi ( not sure what to say so he won't make Felicia hate him ) : We are , but …. It's very complicated ok?

Felicia (yelling again) : IF we REALLY **ARE **friends , then you will tell me Timi!

Timi ( just hating himself and his past ( and yelling to ) ) : OK! You really wanna know !? Than look what happened :

And Timi started his story :

**(Author's note : Ok , you asked for the truth between Felicia and Timi ? There you go . READ IT! ) **

I was just a kid back then . I was a professional robber and assassin that was hired for different jobs . One night , I was just jumping from rooftop to rooftop , and then , I met her . And by "her" , I mean** you , Felicia** . It might be confusing , but let me finish and then put questions . You were wearing your Black Cat suit . I was wearing a black mask and some very flexible body armor , like in the army , but I was all black . I had my little belt , full with my "toys" or gadgets if you prefer , you know like Batman from comic books . I followed you to a museum. I figured out that you were trying to steal an ancient statue that was at least 10000$ . You went in the vent , I followed . You jumped trough the lasers that were guarding the little statue and the other things. You used your claws to cut the glass , picked up the statue , and putted it in your bag . I went out and waited on a building for you . When you were near me , I jumped on you . You quickly kicked me off and went back on your feet ready to fight . You ran to me trying to kick me . I blocked the hit , grabbed your arm and thrown you to the ground . Once you were down , you kicked me in the knee and I fell to the ground . You were trying to cut me with the claws. I rolled back and managed to escape you . You tried to punch me but I blocked ; you tried to kick me but I again blocked your hit and kicked you in the leg . You felt to the ground and I used my web-shoters to trap you in a cocoon . You were struggling . You then asked me : "Now what? Huh ? You kill me or something? "

Instead of doing that , I helped you get out of the web and back on your feet . You asked me who am I ; and I said : " A friend "

Next time we encountered , we didn't fight , we worked together to stole another stuff for our boss. We worked like partners a lot of time , but one night , something else happened . We were resting after our recent mission . We were watching the stars together . I remember , I told you that none of that stars is as beautiful as you. You laughed and hugged me. We were face to face . You lifted up my mask a little and approached slowly . We kissed . It was awesome for me. But we have been together only one day because , one night , we were trying to stole something from a warehouse . You opened the box while I was fighting some mercenaries , but , in the box , there was a bomb . The warehouse exploded . I woke up very bad injured but I ran to you . Then , I saw your dead body under some bricks . I cried , but I had to forget you . One night , I have stolen this symbiote from NASA , but I kept it for me instead of giving it to the boss . After that , I have stolen Stark's beams and that portal gun and came in your dimension . I lived like someone normal in that mansion because I had billions of $ in my accounts. After that , I saw that article in the Daily Bugle newspaper about Spiderman kidnapped , and then , you know the rest .

Felicia ( with a low voice , now understanding ) : Timi , I am sorry . I didn't know about all this . I never knew .

Timi told Felicia that he is sorry to , for yelling at her .

Timi ( trying to do what was right , so Felicia won't be hurt from his fault again ) : Anyway , we can't be together because I don't want you to get hurt from my fault .

Felicia ( a little disappointed ) : But …. ah , ok . It would have been weird .

Timi ( feeling happy that everything is exactly the way it was before ): Yes . It is better this way .

(2 weeks later - Timi's old apartment -9:00 AM )

Timi almost finished repairing the Trontoanarium **( Author's note: That is the new name of the time and** **space traveling device )** . Now that everything was ok with Felicia and he knew that she will be safe, everything was ok again.

**Author's Note : - I hoped you enjoyed . I won't make more stories of "this kind " if you understand . **

**See ya next Friday . **


End file.
